onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gedatsu
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Sky Boss Gedatsu (空番長ゲダツ, Sora Banchō Gedatsu), the third priest, punishes criminals with the Ordeal of Swamp. His name is romanized as Gedatz in the 4Kids dubbed games One Piece: Grand Adventure, One Piece: Pirates Carnival, and the broadcast versions of the Funimation adaption. Personality Gedatsu is one of the oddest characters in One Piece, as he has many strange habits, none of which he is aware of. He needs to be corrected in every single instance, whereupon he will frown and cry, "How careless!" or "Hey!" (In the manga, he will have a look of pure shock.) His mannerisms are in contrast with his extremely imposing appearance. These habits include: *Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, rendering him unable to see. *Trying to speak with his lower lip stuck in his mouth *Temporarily forgetting to breathe *Incorrectly crossing his arms (he doesn't have them meet), making them constantly rub against each other. *When explaining his abilities (or even about himself), he only thinks about them and forgets to actually talk. *Accidentally aiming his attack at an ally instead of his enemy. *Entering a house through the window instead of the door *Crouching beside a drum that he's supposed to be currently bathing in to heat it when someone was doing that for him. *Forgetting to blink. *Digging while standing on a wall instead of the ground. *Sticking some food into his ear instead of his mouth. *Facing the wrong way from everyone else. Despite his strange habits, he is still very serious, ruthless and confident. He also didn't seem to mind if his men are killed, even by him and considers being saved by the enemy as a shame. Abilities and Powers *'Swamp Cloud Burger (沼雲バーガー, ''Numagumo Bāgā):' Using dials placed inside his gloves, he can create dense clouds to drown in his opponents. *'Jet Punch (ジェットパンチ, Jetto Panchi):' Using a Jet Dial attached to his arm, he can deliver fast and powerful punches. *He also has Milky Dials in his shoes that allow him to fly. His ordeal has a 50% chance of survival, due to his incompetence (If not for his incompetence, his ordeal would have a 5% chance of survival). History Gedatsu first appears when he meets up with the other priests, as Nami was observing them for the first time. Later on after the game of survival has started he comes to meet Chopper whereby he can't see him at the beginning because he rolled his eyes into the back of his head which scared Chopper. Gedatsu however believed that Chopper could turn invisible which was obviously not true. Even when he tried to make clear that he is one of the Almighty Eneru's Priest no one could understand it baecause he was not speaking loud enough. All these made Chopper think that he is an idiot. Also as he said that he planted Swamp-cloud traps in his territory he starts to sink in one of these by his own however he gets out of it and flies up using a milky dial which Chopper found amazing. Only shortly after that, Gedatsu sends a 'Swamp cloud burger' towards his own man which Chopper was quite surprised of, but he could see how this technique made it impossible for the person who is being attacked to escape once being hit as the victim goes deeper and deeper into the cloud when when he moves more and more. As Gedatsu then does the same to Chopper, he just runs away and as a doctor tries to safe the sheep who was about to die within the cloud. Gedatsu was making fun of the Sheeps situation. The Sheep got angry and tried to fight him together with Chopper, however before he could even attack, Gedatsu send him flying using his 'Extinct Jet Dial' which is extremely powerful as it increses the speed as well as the Power of his punch. As Chopper saw this, he was incredibly shocked of the strength of Gedatsu. Chopper knew no other way than to eat a "Rumble Ball" and to jump. But Gedatsu followed him, attacking him with a punch straight away by which swamp cloud burgers followed. Chopper used his transformations as an advantage to defend himself. As he was analysing the Priests weak point using "Brain Point", Gedatsu gave him a powerful 'high punch' which injured Chopper heavily. But to Chopper's patience, he discovered Gedatsu's weak point during this time which was his feet. As Chopper tried to take off one of Gedatsu's milky dials which was attached on his feet, he was attacked by a cloud-swamp burger again. However Chopper dodged it and jumped off in order to make Gedatsu follow him. As Gedatsu did not notice that one of his shoe has been taken away he could not control his speed in the air and flew without orientation. Chopper used this advantage to turn immediately into his 'strength point' and to hit him with his strongest attack. This attack by Tony Tony Chopper was efficient enough to make Gedatsu fall to the ground. To Chopper's fortune he lands in one of his own swamp-traps where he then totally sinks. He was very angry about his carelessness during the battle with Chopper which leaded to his defeat. Later through a series of accidents and coincidences, he ends up helping Goro, Kohza's uncle, start a hot springs resort in Arabasta. He ended up working as a clerk there, much to his (eventual) shock. He was the only one of the priests not to be banished to a desert cloud. Major Battles *Vs. Chopper *Vs. Dirt Boss *Vs. Forest Boss Translation and Dub Issues Gedatsu's name was romanized as '''Gedatz' in the 4Kids dubbed games One Piece: Grand Adventure and One Piece: Pirates Carnival for certain reasons. The broadcast versions of the FUNimation adaption also call Gedatsu as Gedatz, along with other 4Kids terms and names, in order to not cause a confusion for viewers. In the uncut versions of FUNimation's dub however, Gedatsu's name remains the same. Trivia *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Gedatsu is ranked the 35th most popular character in One Piece.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Page 218, Results 31-50 *"Gedatsu" (解脱) is the Japanese word for Moksha, which in Hindu and Buddhist tradition is the liberation of the soul. References Category: Skypieans Category: Male Category:Villains